


The Folk of the Sea

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Antarctica, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Seals (Ambiguous), Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	The Folk of the Sea

"Those of us who fell and hit the sea never actually got to Hell," Crowley said, watching the leopard seal leap athletically out of the water, seize a penguin from the ice and slide back in. "We became - " He pointed.

"Ducks?" Aziraphale said.

"No! Selkies!"

There was silence, broken only by the _whuff_ of the seal as she came up to eye them curiously. Then,

"Why do you always tell me such bizarre _lies?_" Aziraphale said plaintively.

Crowley shrugged. It was easier than explaining his long-ago affair with a particularly sleek seal princess.

He was _never_ telling Aziraphale the details.


End file.
